


Winging It

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Donna Noble, Chatting & Messaging, College, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Jack Harkness Flirts, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental date, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose and John think they're the wingmen for their friends Donna and Jack so they can get together.... But maybe it's the other way around





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from @fanficspromptsandfun and the plot bunny was very graciously gifted to me by @gingergallifreyan on tumblr. They helped me a lot with this and I fell in love with the plot and well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it :)

Rose and Donna were bent over their books in the library when John approached them.  Rose was studying for her bachelor’s in art, and Donna was studying for a legal doctorate. As she put it, she had been “studying for a damn long time just to fight with men in powdered wigs and suits.”

“Hello,” John dropped into the chair across from them and grinned.  Rose looked up immediately and grinned back at him.

“Hello,” she said happily, “I thought you were going to be off campus today.”

“I did too,” John said, “But I changed my mind, and now I want chips.  Coming with?”

Rose looked over at Donna, who was watching the exchange with a stupid grin on her face.  “That okay with you?” she asked, confused at her friend’s expression.

“Well, sure, if you want to go shag, that’s none of my business,” Donna teased, flipping open her notebook.

John sputtered and adjusted his tie while Rose blushed furiously.  She ran her hand through her hair.  “Well, when we say we’re going for chips, we literally mean we’re going for chips, so you can shut off all your dirty thoughts.”

“Never.”

Rose got to her feet and held her hand out to John.  Donna mused that for people who were ‘just friends’, they sure held hands and hugged and kissed each other on the cheek a lot.  But Rose never stayed anywhere overnight and John never did anything at all, so it was clear that when the two said they weren’t dating, they meant it.

She shook her head and looked back at her book.  She’d figure something out.

John swung Rose’s hand as they walked to the chip shop, chatting to her happily.  She looked at him as he spoke about his classes.  He always looked so happy when talking about something he was passionate about.

“Although,” he was saying, “I do wish Donna wouldn’t insinuate that we’re-”

“I know,” Rose said, cringing a little. “I’m sorry about that.”

He squeezed her hand. “Not your fault.  Maybe we just need to find somebody for Donna so that this doesn’t happen anymore,” he sighed, “I’ve known her since we were kids, I think she might need somebody.  But she wouldn’t listen to me.”

Rose sniffed, having to agree a little bit. “I can, you know, try and see what I can do with that.  Maybe she’ll leave us alone.”

He laughed. “She just might, at that.”

After the waitress at the chip shop mistook them for a couple, Rose had to wonder what it was about them that made everyone think that they were dating.  

John left her a little while after with a kiss to her cheek and a promise to text her a little later on.  She waved him off.  “You’re probably the most busy person in the universe,” she told him, smiling, “Don’t even worry about it.”

He furrowed his brows at her. “I text you every night.”

“Yeah, but finals-”

He rolled his eyes at her.  “Oh, shut up.  You’re my best mate, Rose.  That hasn’t changed since we were kids.”

She smiled.  “You’re a sod.”

“Thank you.  See you later.”

Later that night, Rose and Donna were in their dorm, Rose staring at the ceiling.  Donna closed her book, feeling the beginnings of a plot brewing in her mind.

“You know who I could really sink my teeth into?” She asked, leaning back on the wall.  

Rose sat up, perking up immediately.  Girl talk was absolutely her favorite, and something she couldn’t really do when it came to John.  He would try and indulge her on it, but he just stared at her with a smile and a blank stare on his face.  It was a good effort, but not really any fun. 

“Who?” She asked. 

“Jack Harkness,” Donna said, staring dreamily into the distance.

“Really?” Rose asked, crossing her legs.  “Jack Harkness?”

“Yeah,” Donna said.  “He’s John’s roommate, you know.  Do you think you could help me out?”

Rose nodded furiously.  “Yeah! Of course I could help you with that.  I mean… You know Jack is a player, right?”

Donna’s eye glinted with mischief.  “That’s what I’m hoping for,” she said.

Rose grinned.  “I’ll text John about it later on.”

Little did Rose know exactly what was going on in John and Jack’s dorm room.

Jack was on his computer when John entered. He had received a message on the college’s chat site from a girl he knew was a friend of Rose’s, who he knew  _ perfectly well  _ was John’s best friend.  He had furrowed his brow at it, but clicked it open anyway.

_ DonnaNoble1010: We need to talk _

Jack furrowed his brows.  He was pretty certain he’d never been in a relationship with this girl, but he’d had many a drunken night since he first came into uni.  So, he was planning on replying anyway, even as John emptied his backpack to do his homework.

_ JackHarkness910: Do I know you, sweetheart? _

_ DonnaNoble1010: No, but you know John, which is what I’m counting on. _

_ JackHarkness910: Ah-ha.  I’m listening? _ _   
_

_ DonnaNoble1010: Him and Rose Tyler need to shag. _

_ JackHarkness910: AGREE AGREE AGREE AGREE AGREE _

“Jack?”

Jack looked up from his computer, feeling a little guilty.  “Yeah?” He asked, as John patted his pockets and looked around the room, confused. 

“Have you seen my glasses?”

“No.”

John made a noise of distress. “I might’ve left them with Rose.”

Jack rolled his eyes.  “Why would Rose have your glasses?”

“Because she’s the last person I was with.”

“Well, look around here first.”

John chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re probably right.  I’ll scope out here a little longer, now,” he said.  

Jack looked back down at his computer, seeing an unopened message from Donna.

_ DonnaNoble1010: I have a plan. _

_ JackHarkness910: Tell me more. _

_ DonnaNoble1010: I’ll tell John that I want to go on a date with you.  You agree when John asks you about it. _

_ JackHarkness910: Sounds like you’re just trying to get me alone, sweetheart _

_ DonnaNoble1010:  Not if we don’t even show up.  Then they’re on a date with each other at a fancy restaurant with no way to walk out. _

_ JackHarkness910: they hang out all the time.  They wouldn’t even think anything about having dinner together. _

_ DonnaNoble1010: They’ve never gone somewhere  _ nice  _ together.  She’d be all dressed up and hopefully so would he. It would make them see each other in a new light. _

_ JackHarkness910: I like your brain, Donna Noble.  I might just take you out anyway. _

_ DonnaNoble1010: Is that a yes to the plan? _

_ JackHarkness910: You betcha, darling. Set it in motion. _

Jack closed his computer to see that John had found his glasses and was furiously doing his homework.  Jack smiled a little.  Oh, yes.  This was going to work very well indeed.  They were both such ignorant idiots that it wouldn’t even matter.

An hour later John was looking up from his phone and asking him if he’d like to go on a date with Donna Noble.

Rose smoothed her hands over her blue dress, making a face of disgust at herself in the mirror.  “Donna, why do John and I have to go with you and Jack?  It’s a  _ date.   _ Why would you want to go on a date with us?”

Donna laughed.  “Because I don’t want him to get too handsy, and he won’t with you and John there.  We’ll meet you there, I just need you and John to get a table.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Rose agreed, fluffing up her hair again.  “Shouldn’t be too bad, it’s not quite time for the dinner rush.  Just make sure you’re not late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Donna said enthusiastically.  

John met Rose out front of the most fancy hotel either of them had ever been in, a tuxedo on and his hair artfully tousled.  Rose smiled at him and he reached down to give her a hug.  

“You look swish,” She said, sliding her hands down his arms.  

He preened a little.  “And you look lovely.  Let’s catch a table for the two of them, shall we?” He asked, and stuck his arm out for her in a dramatic fashion.  She giggled and laced her arm through his as he led her into the restaurant.  

“A table for four, please,” John said, “We’ll be expecting two more.”

“Yes sir,” the hostess said, and John turned to Rose, his eyebrows raised, and mouthed ‘sir!’ making her giggle as they walked along.  

They sat across from each other, planning to have Donna sit with Rose and Jack sit with John. Rose couldn’t resist giggling a little and shaking her head as they settled into their seats and were handed the wine list. 

“What is it?” John asked, flipping through the list to pick something for them to drink.

“I just… Donna and Jack?  I just can’t believe it,” She said, “I don’t know.”

John wrinkled his nose. “I think it’s kind of weird too, but he wanted me to be his wingman, so it’s fine, I suppose.  As long as they’re happy.”   
Rose nodded, pursing her lips a little.  “I think I’m supposed to be Donna’s wingman as well,” she admitted. “I think she’s wanted to have somebody for a long time but, no offense, I just never thought it would be Jack.”

“I’m not Jack. No offense taken,” He grinned.  “Do you mind if I order the wine for you?”

Rose shook her head. “Fine by me, I’m useless with this kind of stuff.”

“John? Rose?”

Two of their friends, Martha and Mickey, entered, dressed to the nines for a very obvious date.  John grinned at them and both he and Rose got to their feet to greet them.

“We’re waiting for Donna and Jack,” Rose said after pleasantries were exchanged, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  

Martha’s smile faltered.  “Wait, Donna and Jack are going on a date?”

“Yeah?” John responded, confused, “Rose and I are just the wingmen.”

Mickey’s eyebrows raised.  “Ah.  Well, that’s interesting.”

“What did you think?” Rose asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Martha waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Rose shook off their friends’ odd behavior and turned back to John. “They should be here soon, and we don’t want to be standing in the middle of the restaurant.”

“No, I guess not,” Martha agreed, and hugged her friend before the two pairs separated.  Rose sat down and John followed, ordering their wine a few moments after.they left. 

“They were acting a little weird,” Rose said, frowning.

Without thinking, John took her hand across the table, stroking his thumb in a reassuring fashion over her knuckles.  “They kind of were.  It’s alright, though, we’ll wait it out.  They’re not late yet,” he grinned at her.  “This is fun!”

She smiled at him and as the minutes wore on, they started talking, and once they started talking, they forgot all about Donna and Jack coming to meet them.  They ordered dinner and drank wine together, and occasionally her foot stroked his under the table.

When the sky grew dark and they were sharing a piece of chocolate cake, Rose froze, her fork over the shared plate.

“What’s wrong?” John asked. 

“Donna and Jack never showed,” She said softly.

John nodded. “I guess they didn’t.”

“Are we-”   
“What?”

She chuckled.  “No, it’s silly, never mind.”

“I want to hear,” he said quietly, “What is it?”

Rose shook her head. “I just… I think maybe we might have been set up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we on a date, John?” She whispered.

He blinked, and she saw a brief ‘deer-in-headlights’ look before his eyes softened and he smiled softly.  “Do you want to be?”

She hesitated, but she finally nodded.  “Yes, I think I do.”

“Well, then, that’s good, because we’re on a date.”

“Good.”

“Yes.”

She grinned at him and their conversation picked up again as they ate their dessert.  Once finished, he paid, much to her upset, and then insisted on walking her home. 

When they stood in front of her dorm, she looked up into his face, smiling.  “I’m not… I’m gonna kill Donna, but I’m not angry that this happened.”

“Rose, I think it would’ve happened anyway,” he admitted.

She bit her lip and nodded a little. “I think you’re right.”

He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek. “So I think it’s safe to say this isn’t even our first date.”   
“Yeah?” She whispered breathlessly. 

“Yes,” he replied, and leaned down to kiss a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips.  “Oh, God, I’m gonna have to thank Jack for all of this.”

She giggled, leaning up to kiss him again.  “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“You’ll see me  _ every  _ tomorrow, Rose Tyler,” he said softly, “But I need to know, right now.  We’re… You and I, we’re-”

“Yes,” she said, cupping his cheek.  “What number date would you say this was, John?”

He swallowed, his cheeks coloring.  “Um.  Fifty? Sixty?  I just know, every time I’m with you, Rose, I-”

She cut him off by kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck.  He grabbed her about the waist, hauling her against him, and it was several blissful moments before they parted, breathing heavily. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered, pulling back from him.

He stared at her, a stupid grin on his face.  “Goodnight,” he replied, and she smiled at him again over her shoulder before disappearing into her dorm.  

She mounted the stairs two at a time until she flung the door open to her room, grinning at Donna, who was in her pajamas and on her computer.  

“I hate you,” she said, smiling widely.

Donna smiled.  “I know, I was watching you guys from up here.”

***

John entered his room a little meekly, and extended his hand to Jack.  Jack shook it, a confused look on his face.  “How was-”

“Thank you,” John said earnestly, “You can be my best man.”

“You’re already thinking about marrying her?” Jack laughed. 

“I’ve been thinking about marrying Rose for a very long time.”  He flopped back on his bed, sprawled out and staring at the ceiling. “She’s everything I’ve ever wanted, I was just too scared to admit it.  

Jack grinned and looked back at his screen.

_ JackHarkness910: Mission accomplished, Red. _

_ DonnaNoble1010: You owe me that drink. _

_ JackHarkness910: Consider it a date. Maybe we could double with our lovebirds. _

_ DonnaNoble1010: She’s been staring dreamily at the ceiling for twenty minutes, so maybe not. _

It was, quite possibly, the best wingman scandal of all time.

They made sure to talk about it at the wedding.


End file.
